BigDawg Boxing Wiki
__FORCETOC__ Welcome to the BigDawg Boxing Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about BigDawg Boxing topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! About the Game BigDawg Boxing is a web-based boxing manager simulation. The objective is to manage a gym full of boxers to world titles. You'll scout your opponents, develop fight plans, make strategic career decisions, and talk trash in the press. Along the way your boxers can win regional titles. As your fighters win regional and world titles you level up and earn rewards. The ultimate objective is to hold the world title belt in every division at the same time. Part of the game is socializing with managers from all over the world. Since 1999 our 68,000 registered players have managed nearly 100,000 boxers in more than 2,000,000 boxing matches. Terms and Conditions Each player is allowed 1 gym. The management reserves the right to suspend, delete, or combine gyms at their discretion even if we suspect but cannot prove that these gyms are being run by one person. Fight fixing is strictly prohibited Intentionally losing a fight to avoid injury points will be treated the same as fight fixing. Boxing is a warriors sport. Players who use 1/1/18 strategies (running away) for the bulk of a fight when they aren't injured, or intentionally get disqualified will be suspended. This is meant to be the equivalent of a sanctioning organization withholding a fighter's purse for an unacceptable level of effort. Profanity and culturally offensive terms are not allowed. A reality of running an international game the size of BigDawgBoxing.com that many words and phrases, which by definition are not "swear" words are still offensive enough to not be acceptable in this game. This includes any and all names referring to bodily functions, sexual activity or organs (primary or secondary), or religious or cultural icons. Game administrators and support staff are to be treated with respect at all times Abusive e-mails, forum posts, chat sessions etc. will get you removed from the game immediately Players must receive permission from the admin prior to posting references or links to other web sites or online games URLs or references to other sites MUST be approved before posting. Even if it seems benign Gyms and fighters are the property of the game The game reserves the right to take posession of gyms and fighters at it's discretion without compensation Game administrators will send you e-mails from time to time just to say hello and let you know what's going on in the game Blogs Commentaries are basically newspapers written by players about The Boxing Game, they review fights, do interviews run independant contests and so on. Read the commentaries when ever you like, if you fancy doing a commentary then click the link at the bottom of the page and start one. Players may wish to subsribe to your commentary. If they do, you will see them listed when you review your own commentary. When you go to the commentaries page you will see a list of all the active commentaries, next to each one is information as follows.By clicking any of these headers you can make them arrange their listed order based on that title. Once you click on the title of a commentary you will be taken to that commentray and can read what has been written. Writing a commentary grants no bonuses on a manager so we encourage you to leave feedback to let the writers know you appreciate their hard work, click the write a letter to the editor. at the bottom of the commentary, below this you will see other players' feedback if any. You can also select to subscribe to a commentary if you wish to get the updates via email, click Subscribe at the top of the commentary. If you decide to write a commentary please note that if you create one and add no content it will be deleted, if you create one and do not update it with new content at least once a month it will be deleted, with the exception of commentaries that are "archival" in nature. Any kind of HTML is allowed in a commentary, though the most current IE compatible version is preferred, to be sure that all players can read your masterpiece. Any links to external websites must be OK'd by the Player Commission. Gifted Fighters There are always a limited number of gifted fighters or "naturals" active in the game. These fighters occur randomly and very rarely. Many go undiscovered and never reach their full potential. These fighters seemingly do better than their stats would suggest and always outperform. You can't tell a gifted fighter by their stats or via sparring. Their magic will only show up in the ring. Latest activity Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__